All Star Daredevil
by Scratimus
Summary: As with Ultimate Superman, this story is in the same universe but not necessarily in the same time period at any given time. All Star Daredevil (ASD) chronicles Matthew Michael Murdock's career as "The Man without Fear!" Warning: This story contains content not suitable for kids under the age of 18. Daredevil and any other character I use belong to their owners Marvel and DC.
1. Running as the Devil

_**Running as the Devil**_

_**2047**__, Budapest, Hungary_, they had been on the boy's trail since they set up shop downtown. This mission was too important to stop now, both of them knew it. The US President's son had been captured by slave traders as he exited the private academy. _Secret Service Agents_ that were assigned to him had been killed earlier and replaced with their men.

The boy was 10 years old; to make matters worse was the type of slave trade his captors specialized in… Sex trade. Young blond American boys were highly popular across the _Eurasia region _and highly profitable especially fresh ones like the US President's son, Levi Randolph Aires. The thought of breaking a US President's son made the potential profits all-the-more sweeter.

The story was viral all over the world and the president was sparing nothing to get his son back. Every type of law enforcement from the _CIA_ to _Interpol_ was searching the world. The president wasn't too fond of vigilantes or superheroes much less meta-humans and mutants but at that moment he would of made a deal with the Devil himself if it meant it would bring his boy back safe and sound. Fortunately for him the devil he made the deal with was on the side of the angels.

Matt Murdock was conservative democrat and highly against the GOP, but none of that mattered when Secret Service caught him with a tranquilizer while he was on patrol in _Hell's Kitchen_. They didn't unmask him at the request of the U.S. President but Matt Murdock awoke in frenzy and broke several Secret Service Agent limbs to get free. "Daredevil." An older gentlemen speaks and Daredevil freezes.

"Mr. President didn't vote for you, so screw off." Daredevil snarls trying to get out of the vehicle as the President grabs his right shoulder. Daredevil tells him to let go.

"I won't hold that against you but please listen." The president begs Daredevil who hears that his heartbeat is steady and decides to hear him out. Before the president can get a word in Daredevil states with steel in his voice.

"Your boy has been captured by "_**X**_" group, happens to several kids here in _Hell's Kitchen." _Daredevil fires "You don't give two shits about them why should I help you?"

"It's the _Black Specter Organization_ they include various slave trader endeavors." The president explains.

"Once again why should I care? Just because some wealthy, old money buffoon lost his son? President or not the rich don't care for the poor as evident in your recent presidential acts. So why should I care about you?"Daredevil grits his teeth opening the car door.

"The ones who captured my boy specialize in sex slaves." The president says with a heavy heart as tears roll down his cheeks. Daredevil froze as the car door shut lightly. He knew he couldn't just let this go, the president wasn't lying he could hear his steady heartbeat. President or not child sex trading was a taboo in his mind. "I know you shouldn't care, but I don't come to you as the _President of these United States_, I come to you as a father. A father that who'll do anything to get his boy back."

"Recent location and a jet for two to enter in quietly." Daredevil states with authority.

"Thank you, and Daredevil…" The president pauses as Daredevil nods. "End the organization is optional but please kill the bastards that took my boy so they never do this to anyone else."

_Budapest_, Daredevil and his partner Elektra track a van just outside of town. Its occupants exit the vehicle and open a sliding door a blindfolded blonde boy is pulled out. Followed by five other children from what Elektra tells him their ages are anywhere from 7 to 12. The traders, cargo in tow, enter a small building no bigger than a ranch house.

Inside the boys are forcibly stripped down to their underwear and one by one they are put on a platform with mirrors behind them showing them from every angle. In front of the boy an **HD 1080p** webcam is set up. Behind the camera a trader with a laptop calls out numbers from various men and women mostly men from the darkest regions of crime's underworld. The numbers are bids; the traders are selling the boys as sex slaves!

As the biding gets heavier Daredevil and Elektra slip in undetected, or so they think. The final boy steps on the platform and bidding soars exponentially as sickening cheers come from the traders. They gather around the laptop as these sick bastards turn the bidding into a shark's feeding frenzy. The boy they are bidding on is the President's son!

"Least they're all gonna die in one place!" Daredevil states.

"Let's get these…" Elektra is cut off as blood splatters on Daredevil as wooden stake exits her face.

"ELEKTRA!" He catches her as she falls. He hits a wall and his radar sense reveals the murderer! "YOU!"

_**Four days later state side**_, Daredevil moves past outside _Secret Service Agents_ with supposed ease and makes his way to the _Oval Office_. He is met by additional _SS_, they were expecting him, he shows them the boy and he is let in.

"Levi?" the president breaks down in tears as he runs to his little boy embracing him saying his name over and over. Daredevil turns to leave and is stopped by the president. "God bless you Daredevil." He hugs his son's savior. "Whatever you want Daredevil."

"You cannot give me back what I want." Daredevil states solemnly holding back tears.

"I am confused." The President is taken back.

"My wife… Elektra she was murdered on this mission." Daredevil's tears fall from the exposed mouth part of his mask. The president is stunned.

"Tell me…" The president urges him.

"I got him already and the ones who took your boy." Daredevil cuts him off "As for _Black Specter_, they will soon be no more."

"Daredevil I could never repay you for what you've done, I cannot bring back your wife, Lord knows I would if I could. But if you need anything you got it." The president replies.

"Presidential Pardon and immunity from all my past questionable undertakings…a clean slate." Daredevil states regaining control of his emotions.

"I cannot do this without..." The president is cut off

"Without my real name I know, this was my final mission, I am done, retired." Daredevil states.

_**White House lawn at a press conference the next day**_, Daredevil rips off his mask. "My name is Matthew Michael Murdock; I have been the Daredevil since I was 21." The press goes wild as thousands of questions are shouted at once. On TVs throughout the United States and the World a banner states "_**BREAKING NEWS**_: _**THE**_ _**LAST U.S. VIGLANTIE REVEALS HIMSELF!"**_ below the headline, "_**AND HE'S BLIND!**_" Daredevil answers a few question but cuts them off. He states that the President has given him a full pardon and immunity, to which the president confirms. With that he leaves the conference unharassed the press fearing him only the lights of the photographers' cameras flash as the devil walked off into obscurity.

_**One year later**_…. It was the anniversary of Elektra's death and recovery of the president's son. Only thing to celebrate was that out of the death of one a life was saved. The former superhero never recovered from the event, some scars do not heal so easily. One change did happen though Murdock had begun to attend Sunday Mass at _St. Francis of Assisi_ regularly.

However, even this didn't help heal the scars. The one priest that Murdock would confess to, Father Everett O'Conner gave him an unintentional outlet during a confession session. "Sweet Mary Mother of Christ Matthew, you should write a book!" It was like the Apostle John having the Revelation.

"You know what Father, you're right." Murdock mused at the priest's statement.

"Really Matthew?" the priest questions the event unfolding.

"He does work in mysterious ways." Murdock chuckled something he hadn't done since his wife's death.

"Indeed, 7 hail Mary's. Go with God my son." Father O'Conner concludes as Murdock exits the confessional feeling a little lighter and slightly more whole. It truly seemed like confession was good for the soul.

_**Four months later…**_ After five rewrites, a week of frustrations and satisfactory negotiations to release it with little to no censorship, "_**Running as the Devil**_" is released nationwide with plans to take it globally! By the end of the month its _HarperCollins Publications_ bestseller and best autobiography released.

_Pendleton Books_, Murdock had a "_**Meet the Author and Excerpt Reading**_" event scheduled for the day. This was the start of his book tour throughout the state starting with _New York's Five Boroughs_ and ending at the capital. The event went well as did the sales of his book. Finally the event everyone had been waiting for was about to begin. At the start of the event people were asked via a poll at a kiosk that was set up at the book's display. The publishing company thought it would be more profitable if Murdock read in full Daredevil attire. Murdock compromised and agreed to the poll.

Murdock was in uniform and was greeted by the roar of cheering fans dressed in red with the "_Double D"_ logo on their shirts. They were bought at the store with the proceeds going to _St. Francis of Assisi_ _Orphanage and School._ Half of the book proceeds went to the _**Catholic Charities Community's**_ _The Guild for the __Blind_ leaving Murdock with 25% of the profits; Murdock wasn't a greedy man out of that 25% he kept 7% giving the rest of the 18% to his home church _St. Francis of Assisi._ This forced _HarperCollins_ to follow suit keeping 10% of their 25% and donating the rest of the 15% to various charities they supported. This suited Murdock well to know most of his book's proceeds went to help others less fortunate than himself.

The crowd's cheers died down as Murdock sat down opening his braille autobiography to chapter one, "_**Born Again!**_" He had the crowd as he began. "Life began like it does for most kids living in Hell's Kitchen…Rough…"

_**1997**_, _Hell's Kitchen_, I was thirteen; my father Jonathan "_**Battlin'**_ _**Jack**_" Murdock was struggling make ends meet as a prize fighter. I took a short cut home via the local docks, due to my run-ins with local bullies from school which always ended up with me needing ice packs and new underwear. When I saw my dad confirm the rumors I was hearing about him playing enforcer for the local mafia boss Fallon. It was the last image I had and have of my father before a forklift ripped into some chemical barrels. The contents inside the barrels splashed across my eyes permanently blinding me.

I woke up in a hospital to cacophony of sound, tastes, smells and textures. I was frightened to no end as I fell off the bed and felt my way to the nearest corner of the room. My heart rate spiked alerting the nurses to my rescue. I was alone; my father was out making a living for us. He had left Fallon and was working at the docks where I had my accident; the owners gave him a job as a dock foreman. Decent pay at the time, or so I was told, this was in addition to them paying for all my hospital bills. The hospital alerted my dad that I was awake and his boss gave him the rest of the day off.

For the next three months it seemed we were both on a comeback. Dad knew about my problems with bullies but told me it would pass. Easier said than lived, he always told me, "_Hit the books as hard I box and you will be the boss of those who cause you harm._" That was fine and dandy for the one who wasn't getting his ass handed to him every day. So in secret I trained at his former gym the _Mercedes Club_. The staff their remembered my father and heard about what happened to me. They took pity on me and trained me for free since you had to be 18 to officially join. Being the blind kid had its advantages.

I found out later that my dad's job had to make cutbacks and laid him off. This wasn't true the owners' believed they paid their debt and let him go. I later founded out that my dad was secretly training to reenter the world of prize fighting. He had been doing this ever since he got his position at the docks.

"_Hit the books as hard I box and you will be the boss of those who cause you harm._" My dad's words echoed in my mind again when he discovered my little secret. He whooped the devil out of me that day. He later regretted it when he saw the bruises on my back. He thought he did that, but I told him the truth it was the bullies. He made me a promise if I kept my grades up he would train me himself.

The years went by and I graduated _summa cum laude_ from _Hell's Kitchen High_, I was also a man not to be f'd with. Unfortunately my dad never saw me graduate, the year I started my freshman year dad took a match set up by Fallon. He was told to "_Take a Dive._" But he refused and fought the match of his lifetime. It ended up his last… I couldn't bury my dad, and no charity wanted to help. Fallon had gotten to them, so the city cremated him. To this day I do not know what happened to my father's ashes. I had no other living relatives that I knew of. So I was sent to _St. Francis of Assisi_ _Orphanage_. Surprisingly I didn't stay their long when a man whom I only know as Styx adopted me.

From what he told me, he had learned what happen to me when I was thirteen and my dad's involvement with Fallon. When I asked how he knew about Fallon, he laughed and when I got to his compound near the Hudson River. He revealed to me he was the Leader of _The Chaste_. The rest of my high school and much of my tenure at _Colombia University_ I discovered and honed my highly acute senses in the art of ninjutsu. I became Styx prized pupil, and surpassed his proximity sense technique into what became a radar sense. With this new sense I could see the world better than I ever could when I wasn't blind.

_**2005**_, I was twenty-one I had two more years till I got my bachelor's in criminal justice, then was moving on to my masters from there law school, more specifically _**Harvard Law. **_My time with _The Chaste_, prepared me to become "_The Man without Fear…_" I wasn't an angel for I was still fighting with many of my own devils within. I guess that's why I called myself Daredevil. I was _Hell's Kitchen's Guardian Devil_ fighting for those who couldn't fight for themselves… the forgotten ones in a world and city that cared about making their next "_**X**_" amount of net income than those who barely made their rent.

I was going to change that after I took down Fallon. Word on the street was that he just promoted a new made-man, an underboss going by the name Deadshot. I was going to congratulate him in my own special way…

_**END.**_


	2. I F'ing Missed

_**I F#$*ing Missed!**_

_**2048, **_as Murdock finished his excerpt from his book _Pendleton Books_ sold out within the hour. The new author stayed an extra 2 hours just to autograph everyone's copy. The people adored him and showered him with applause as he made his exit. Slowly he was almost beginning to feel human again his next stop was the _Bronx_.

He was staying away from mainstream bookstores like _Barnes & Noble_ for his book tour was only aimed at the local independently owned stores that got little to no recognition. That's why he funded his tour personally rather than charge for appearance. He fought crime for free so he was touring for free. This in addition to over 75% of his book's profits going to charity he was a most welcomed new author.

_Goodwill Bookstore,_ this time there was no poll and Murdock didn't have to be in uniform, the crowds wore the red shirts but were more reserved. Murdock took his chair and dodged as a shoe missed his head. "You put my brother Frank in the hospital." A customer shouted, "Frank Lars you mook!" Murdock remembers the name of the dealer… trash.

"He was selling drugs and using elementary kids to traffic them!" Murdock states standing his full length.

"Person's gotta live!" the customer fires back removing his other shoe and throws it. Murdock dodges the second one and taps his cane on the laminate floor revealing the show thrower's location.

"Not like that, he deserved what he got. I will not apologize." Murdock twists his cane and fires the business end hitting the customer between the eyes. The customer falls but gets back up as Murdock retracts the club end. Looking back at the angry customer, the crowd sees a devil impression from where the club hit him.

"Screw you!" The customer races towards him as Murdock dodges slamming his cane onto the customer's back then uses it to flip him on his backside.

"Now sit there and be quiet!" Murdock commands to the roar of cheers from the crowd. As it dies down he opens his autobiography to chapter 2, _I F#$*ing Missed!_ "Fall was already setting in now. Fall…what a perfect description of what was about to happen to Fallon."

_**October 2005,**_ it was two weeks before _Halloween._ I had been juggling studying for my mid-terms and tracking down Deadshot. His trail had recently gone cold; he was my only lead on Fallon. I had been investigating a series of supposed assassination cases in _Little Italy_ and _The Lower East Side_. They were underworld related and fit the dossier I got from my connections at _The Chaste_ of Deadshot's MO. Unfortunately, for me as quickly as the "_assassination_" cases popped up they vanished.

Either Deadshot was very thorough or the mafia was taking extra care in cleaning up. Didn't matter either way I was going to takedown Deadshot then Fallon. The fire of vengeance burn like a thousand suns within. It was enough to keep me warm and going in the chill of the autumn night.

As I was finishing the night's patrol I heard what, seemed to me a loud snap, in actuality it was the sound of a silenced MD 50 custom long barrel sniper rifle. The sound left me with a trajectory and a point of origin. Deadshot had unknowingly revealed his location and I was en route. I felt the rush of adrenaline like I never felt before, my first break in avenging my father.

I leaped from building to building grinding off various pipes and power lines, the city was my playground. The sounds of cars blasting their horns at other drivers to the simple chirps of bats and squeaks of rats were my soundtrack as well as my eyes. However, I was green and overly confident… without balance.

As I drew close to him, Deadshot stumbled over some metal barrels. I didn't expect it. The sudden clash of the barrels falling and the lids banging threw my equilibrium off and I slammed into a pole. In my mind's eye the pole suddenly became several poles I could not tell which one was real and needed to dodge.

The impact knocked the wind out of me and fractured my collar…embarrassingly painful to say the least. To this I was greeted with a right cross to the jaw sending me to my knees as well as sending minor fractures across my jaw line. For the next several seconds seemed to go by like hours while I readjusted my bearings. Deadshot tore into my like a rabid dog, for the moment I was helpless.

I somehow reached my extendable batons and managed to get to my feet cart-wheeling back I then leaped behind him then crack him in the small of his back. Shocked by my agility he spun around and fired a silenced shot from his wrist mounted guns. Time seemed to slow down as my radar sense kicked into overdrive. My mind's eye saw the bullet coming towards me. My body then reacted accordingly as I spun in the air to the left and tossed one of my batons at him. The spinning baton slammed into his right temple, I knew this because of the sound of impact revealed it mark. He cursed loudly as he took a knee nursing his hit.

"I MISSED! _**I F#$*ING MISSED**_!" Deadshot shouted. His voice wasn't deep or high but rather medium gruff and it was in total shock. As he went to rise, I was already airborne and came down slamming my fist across his jaw returning the favor from before. He fell face down I flipped him over I heard the faint sound of him cocking… the wrist guns.

With quick thinking and through a series of back flips I dodged the oncoming automatic fire. With each miss I could tell that my opponent's frustration was growing…perfect. I somersaulted behind a roof entrance door. Then leap onto the edge of the building and skirmish long its edge quietly. Deadshot footsteps and gunfire painted exact map of where and how far he was from my location. I came from behind leaping back on the rooftop without a sound.

My radar sense put Deadshot about 150 feet from me; it further revealed an antenna pole behind him. I let a smirk rise out the corner of my mouth. I took off running towards Deadshot. "Deadshot!" I yelled as he turned around I grab the pole and swung sending both feet into his jaw. "_**BANG!**_" a shot was fired and Deadshot screamed! As he fell I saw blood coming from the right side of his head. I shook my head my only lead was now apparently dead, the kick I delivered knocked his wrist towards his face. I stood there pissed and frustrated to no end, but as I listened closely Deadshot was still breathing.

"Fallon now!" I said flipping him over, he was alive bleeding but alive.

"Kiss the ring, Bitch!" Deadshot cursed as I felt a ring with a large karat stone hit my mouth knocking out my front teeth front and bottom. The hit knocked me back off of him giving Deadshot the chance to escape. I was left with blood pouring out of my mouth where eight of my teeth use to be. All I could think about besides the immense pain in my mouth was that I had finals in three days. I gathered my teeth and felt my watch. It was almost 8 am; last I checked it was 2am. I knew a dentist back with Styx so I called him up... bad Idea.

_**Deadshot's Journal, October 11, 2005:**_ I missed, I never miss! No one has caused me to do that; the bullets I wasted would make my former sniping instructor shoot himself in shame. Now am blind in one eye and the bleeding won't stop. I shot myself, that mother... I don't know who the hell that costume freak with devil horns was, but the bastard just signed his death warrant.

It took me forever to get back to Fallon, the loss of blood wreaked havoc on my cognitive skills. The first thing he asked me was if I carried out the contract. Business before everything, only after I told him it was taken care of did he "_concerned_" himself with me. Jackass, first you make me a made-man, yet I still have to prove myself if the money wasn't so good I would tell you all to screw off.

_**October 15, 2005**_: Fallon brought in a specialist to handle my predicament. I couldn't believe the boss, the specialist who he brought was my last target's son, Alistair Smythe. The boss is real sick. I am about to be put in the loving care of Spencer Smythe's son. What a sick joke the world plays sometimes.

_**October 20, 2005: **_The operation was a success but to my horror when I looked in the mirror my jet back hair was gone along with half my face. I shattered the glass as I tried to pull myself together. Smythe said that infection set in when I was under and that the cybernetic implants he installed… Installed? INSTALLED! He f'ing called me a machine, a thing, an inanimate object! I moved to strike and nailed him across the jaw, the bastard didn't even move! I went for another blow and he caught my fist and twisted my fist bringing me to my knees.

He told me half his body and face was cybernetic. Just my luck, my doctor is Frankenstein's monster. I didn't ask how he became that way and to be honest I really didn't want to know.

The work he did on my right eye was spectacular to say the least. However the red optic lens was a bit bulky. To the freak I was just another successful experiment, to myself I felt like a monster. He saw the look I had as I touched my lens, "Worry not Lawton, I am working on a more aesthetically pleasing and compact version as we speak." His voice sounded like a bad robotic auto tuned T-Pain. _**End Journal.**_

_**Halloween 2005,**_ Trick or Treat smell my feet; give me something good, there perfect. My professors allowed me, Matthew Murdock, to take my mid-terms the day before and just an hour ago I had found out I passed… all "_**A's**_".

Deadshot had resurfaced and it was not a happy reunion. He apparently recovered rather quickly from our last encounter and now was sporting a look worthy of the holiday. Only this was not a costume, from what I saw in my mind's eye via my radar sense, his head was now metal with an optic lens. Very little if any of his face and mouth served as only accents to his new look.

Once again I heard an all too familiar snap only this time the target he was after…was me. The shot missed my head but hit my shoulder exiting clean, he had done this intentionally. Blood spurted out upon exit in streak of crimson, as I grasped my shoulder.

"That's for making me miss!" he called out as he ran at me. I could hear his feet charging towards me. The pain was none like I ever felt almost unbearable...almost.

"Couldn't beat a blind man fairly huh?" I shout back in spite stopping him in his tracts. I wish I could have seen his face at that moment. For the next five minutes I heard spumes of profanities the likes of which I cannot and will not write in this book for it would not be in good taste.

I had bought myself enough time to recover and fight through the pain as I leapt towards him. My foot connected to Deadshot's face with a meaty smack causing him to stumble back.

We fought for what seemed like minutes but in actuality was hours, neither one of us backing down. Deadshot swung at me for what seemed to be the umpteenth time with his ringed hand. I finally grabbed it then stuck up my palm into his elbow breaking it with a sickening snap! I then hyper-extended it with a crunch, before he could scream I granted him mercy and numbed his arm by hitting a select number of pressure points. I heard the click of his wrist gun cocking again and I launched my baton into the barrel. The gun exploded in a flash, I leapt in and nailed him two blows to his side caving him and bruising three ribs as well as breaking 2.

He was near the edge of the building as I kicked him off then caught him with my new weapon a Billy club/ grapple wrapping it around his chest and holding him from falling. "FALLON NOW!"

"Don't let me fall!" Deadshot pleads several stories up looking down. I let loose some slack, he screams, coming ever closer to his pending doom.

"I won't ask again." I told him he caves and spills everything. I bring him to the roof wrapping the grapple around his neck choking him out then it was lights out. I check his vitals, he's fine.

It was now the midnight hour as I made my way towards Fallon's hide out. His security was pathetic, most of them saw my costume and superstition got the best of them. One even called me the **Jersey Devil**. One by one and two by two I took them down in the most brutal ways possible. I admit I was consumed by revenge, I wanted it, needed it, serve it! I had been waiting for this chance since I was 15.

Nothing else mattered. The bleeding had stopped from my shoulder as I took out the last goomba and entered the room.

"You!" a voice that could only be described as demonic spoke to a screaming Fallon. "Guilty!" The sound I heard rendered me to my knees due to my wound reopening and loss of blood. My senses were wrecked! "Look into my eyes!" the voice had apparently grabbed Fallon who continued to scream. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent!"

"Noo! Please I have a family!" Fallon pleads.

"LET HIM GO! HE'S MINE!" I shout at the voice to no avail!

"Feel their pain!" The demonic voice commands. One final scream I hear before everything goes silent. The voice drops Fallon like a bad habit and makes his way towards me. "Don't waste your gift Matthew or I will come for you." The voice states and grabs my shoulder I scream as what seems like fire cauterizes my wound. I feel the ash as I rub it causing it to fall and my wound is healed. I am left in silence as I scream in defiance that he was mine! Tears flood my eyes as I make my way to Fallon's comatose body; I beat my frustrations into him then stop.

_**End chapter 2**_

_**The Shadow Realm:**_ Ghost Rider arrives reporting in to the Arch-Demon Mephisto.

"Contract fulfilled." The Rider declares handing a scroll to Mephisto. In a cage behind the Arch Demon, Fallon screams and begs for release. Other demons answer by stabbing him and tearing into him like rabid animals.

"Fallon thought he could back out... fool." He turns admiring his minions' handy work.

"Blackout." The Rider states, he wanted out of this realm as quickly as possible.

"As promised, I grow weary of that fool's defiance. Head for the human state of Texas in the city of El Paso." Mephisto orders handing him a scroll. "Now go Asriel before I decide to keep you." Ghost Rider exits and jumps on his bike then races through a flaming portal.

_**END.**_


End file.
